


Frost bitten nightmare

by Ink Weaver (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Ink%20Weaver
Summary: Holly is just your normal teenager until she meets Jack, a boy with a cold smile and an even colder attitude. Suddenly she is dragged into a whole new world where she befriends a swash buckling mouse and is pulled into a war against the forces the evil.Can Holly help Jack or will she remain trapped in his world forever?





	1. Prologue

Jack Frost, high king and ruler of winter, knew he was in trouble. He'd known it from the very instant his servant had burst into his chambers to announce the presence of two of the Green Man's guards within his castle and throughout the heart pounding chase through the cold corridors thronged with his subjects. 

At the very moment we join him we can find Jack Frost skidding around a corner with the guards right behind him, their bushy tails hampering their movements slightly and causing them to almost lose their balance. Heartened by their clumsy attempts Jack sped up slightly, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at the guards who were less sure footed than he on the icy floors of his castle. 

He was, though he was being very careful not to show it, rather scared. He and the Green Man had never really got on with one another but this had been the first time the ruler of summer had been so bold to send his guard's into his kingdom. Jack gritted his teeth. He knew running was pretty much futile but knew if he reached a certain room he would be able to make his escape. Behind him the guards daintly skipped along, their bark armour clinking, with fire hardened spears clutched in their hands. They were determined to catch the king and would anything to prevent him from getting away.

One of them, obviously a captain from the fine cut of his jacket and the coloured ribbons woven into his tail, barked out an order. "In the name of the Green Man, king of summer, I order you to surrender yourself." 

Jack however ignored the guard and threw himself sideways through a small wooden door neither of the guards had realised was there. They skidded to a halt and turned back just in time for Jack to slam the door hard behind him. The guards hammered the butts of their spears against the wood but it was already too late. Annoyed they could only watch as Ice seeped through the cracks, making the door impossible to open. Though they had taken Jack Frost unawares and caused him to be a fugitive in his own castle, Summer still had no power within his domain. The guards exchanged a look before settling down to wait for their ruler. 

Within the room Jack breathed a sigh of relief, pleased at having earned a temporary respite. The room wasn't very big with only enough room for about two griffins if they so felt like visiting the occupant and the only decoration was a heap of twigs and feathers knitted together in a form of sleeping arrangement. A cold wind howled through the open, glassless window but Jack was barely aware of it. He blinked, unable to see the room's occupant, and horror gripped him. Was it possible after all his effort to get here everything was going to fall apart? He took a deep breath in. 

"Everest? Are you here?" he asked, half fearing his enquiry would be met by silence. 

"Yes your majesty." came the reply followed by an immense white snowy owl emerging from the nest in the corner, it's unblinking orange eyes still clouded with sleep. 

"I need your help." Jack said, for once not bothering with such pleasantries as greetings. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Green Man himself arrived. "I need you to take me to the hall of portals." 

Yawning Everest disentangled herself from her nest and walked towards him. Jack had to fight an urge to take a step back. Even though he knew Everest and considered her a loyal friend the owl still made for a fearsome fight with her talons as long as his arm and her sharp, hooked beak. 

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with the Green Man's presence within the castle?" Everest eyes were shrewd as she regarded him. 

Jack quailed beneath her gaze. "Well yes. And as your king you are required to offer me your assistance." 

Everest made a small hooting sound but didn't say anything. Instead she bowed her head so Jack was able to climbed onto her back and settle himself in a dip between the base of her neck and her wings. Once the king was seated Everest walked over to the window and jumped up onto the sill, half unfurling her wings to provide herself with some extra balance. For a moment Jack was able to see a clear, uninterrupted veiw of his entire kingdom from the far off mountains to the frozen ocean. 

Everest spread her wings to their full extent and craned her neck so she could fix her gaze on Jack. "Hold on your Majesty." The owl's voice was gentle. 

Jack Frost did as he was told and clung tightly onto her neck feathers as she dropped from the window. With a powerful flap of her white, black flecked wings the two of them rose up into the air and soared off towards the mountains. 

Behind them the room lit up with the green glow of summer as the Green Man pushed his guards roughly aside and rushed to the window. He scanned the grey, snow filled skies, his deep emerald eyes flashing with anger. He couldn't believe his guards had let Jack Frost get away. Turning on his heel he began snapping out instructions, hands clenched into fists. He knew exactly where Jack was headed and would stop him even if he had to pursue him to the ends of the earth in order to do so. 

* * * * 

The icy plains of the kingdom of winter slid beneath them as they flew above it and a sense of calm swept over Jack. There was nothing he loved more than flying above his kingdom and seeing his subjects down below. Their final destination was situated at the furthest point away from the castle deep in a mountain cave. The only way of reaching it was by air, a fact that gave Jack a small head start. He was shaken from his thoughts by Everest banking sideways to avoid the delicate snow like blizzards surfing the wind of her wings, much like dolphins do at the prow of a ship. The blizzards travelled with them for a while before leaving to return to their homes. Jack was sad to see them go. No-one could fail to be cheered up by the presence of a blizzard. 

Beneath them the snow plans gave way to the glittering ice trees of the Snowbell forest. A small smile crept onto Jack's face. They were almost at the hall of portals; there was no way the Green Man could catch them now. Without warning Everest began to lose height as she began the descent down into the fringes of the forest. At the last moment before they touched the ground the owl swept back her wings and gently landed, small puffs of snow billowing around her talons. 

Jack dismounted and bowed deeply to the owl. "Thank you for your service Everest." 

The owl dipped her head in reply. "Will you be okay your Majesty going in there alone?" 

Jack cast a look over his shoulder at the rocky cave set into the root of the Frost mountains. Here the trees of the Snowbell forest were stunted and struggled to grow in the rock strewn snow. A small shudder ran through the king. The cave was almost like a dark mouth inviting him aside. "I'll be fine. Go now before the Green Man arrives." Sadly he watched Everest spread her wings and take off, quickly beginning little more than a black speck in the empty grey skies above the forest. 

Slowly Jack walked towards the entrance of the cave, his boots cracking on the ice. Again he shuddered and pulled his fur lined cape more tightly about himself. He had been to the hall of portals many times before but this time had the feeling he wouldn't be seeing his home again for a very long time. When he reached the entrance he frowned and stopped. There was something missing. He glanced round and grinned when he spotted the lower branches of a tree close to him shaking slightly. "If you're going to sneak up on me make sure you don't brush against the trees." He said, his breath appearing before him in clouds of white vapour. 

With loud yowls of welcome two snow leopards burst from their hiding places and ran towards him. Fondly Jack patted their thick speckled fur. From far off in the depths of the forest came the sound of a hunting horn. The two leopards snarled low in their throats and crouched down, preparing themselves to spring. They looked at their king in confusion when he laid a restraining hand on their haunches. He shook his head, indicating that they should go back into hiding. Reluctantly, grumbling as they did so, the leopards did as they were bid. Then turning on his heel Jack entered the hall of portals. 

No matter how may times he came here Jack was always amazed by how beautiful the place was. The ceiling of the hall was smooth with a cascading frozen chandelier lighting the place with cold, blue flames. Around the walls were four portals set into gilded frames of silver, gold and other precious substances. The portal behind Jack led back to the kingdom of winter, the one to his left went to the kingdom of the Green man and the one to his right was to the World of Dreams. With dread in his heart Jack Frost faced the portal directly in front of him. 

It's surface was a dirty, oily looking grey and didn't look inviting in the slightest. The world beyond the portal wasn't particulary inviting either. It was a terrfying place and the creatures of Jack's kingdom who had been there brought back only stories of horror. Jack glanced back longingly towards the sparkling light blue portal leading back to his home before he steeled himself and walked with a heavy heart into the world of humans. 

Just as the king of winter vanished the Green Man came thundering into the hall on his mighty stag followed by his squirrel guards and a number of other creatures. He cursed when he saw the king had already gone. 

"Ashbrush." He snapped. "Find out where he went." 

A fox with well kept russet fur trotted forward and put his nose to the ground in order to follow Jack Frost's scent. Slowly he circled the room before coming to a stop before the grey portal. Ashbrush snarled, his hackles rising, when the nasty sickly smell of the portal assaulted his senses. He turned to the Green man. "He went through this one my lord." 

The Green Man tapped his stag on the shoulder. Obdiently the animal walked forward. The Green Man shivered as he stared at the portal. He had heard many things about the world of man and had no desire to pay it a visit.Never the less someone had to go through to make sure Jack wouldn't find his way back. He turned to a small, soft furred mouse standing off to one side.

"Charlock. Go through the portal and watch Jack." 

The mouse swept off his hat in a bow and skipped through the portal, the grey surface hardly rippling as he passed through. Once Charlock had gone the Green Man guided his stag back towards the portal leading to his kingdom and smiled when a sudden thought struck him. Jack Frost was almost certaintly out of the picture for good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Holly was late for her first back to college. She had overslept because her alarm had been reset an hour forward as a cruel April Fool by her dad. Like a whirlwind she ran through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast as she did so. 

"You're gonna be late." Her dad said gleefully. 

Holly paused long enough in the doorway to frown at him before rushing out into the bright sunshine of a autumn day. If she hurried she would arrive in time for her first lesson. The weather, despite the fact it was only early September, was bitterly cold and Holly already regretted the desicion to leave her scarf behind. She pulled her coat more tightly about herself. No-one had known the weather to be quite so cold. 

At least the college, Raincloud six form, was only a five minute walk from her house. Raincloud was one of the educational buildings which had had the misfortune of being named by the new council, the head of who was something of a metrologist. Thunder High School and Mist Primary were also close to where Holly lived. Raincloud college however was the only place living up to its name most of the year round. 

In the end Holly arrived just as everyone was sitting down for lesson. Barely anyone glanced up when she sprinted into the room, they were all too misrable at finding themselves trapped in college until the Christmas holidays. Holly glanced quickly around the room and was pleased to see her friend, Lauren, had saved her a seat at their usual spot towards the back of the classroom. 

"Where were you?" hissed Lauren before Holly had even sat down. 

Holly shrugged, nervously eyeing the teacher to see whether they had noticed her arrival. To her relief the teacher continued staring at their laptop screen. Apprently they weren't pleased to be back either. "I overslept." 

Lauren rolled her eyes in exasperation but was unable to say anything in reply for the teacher had closed the screen of their laptop and stood up. Complete silence fell. Mrs Vorpal was short with brown hair pulled loosely back into a tidy ponytail and glasses perched on the end of a beak like nose. Every student taught by her agreed that she resembled a vulture in both looks and personality. 


End file.
